Yu Yu Gang Meets Sailor Moon!
by LadyCresentStar
Summary: ok the title discribes most of it but it might be good!if you dont like it,then dont read and no flames please,if theres any reason for any.this is FINISHED!
1. The Meeting

Yu Yu Gang Meets Sailor Moon!  
Chapter 1  
  
Me:hii!!welcome to my first fan-fic!!  
Hiei:yes your stupid fanfic  
Me:shut up you poop..ok well I hope you guys enjoy my fan-fic and please no flames!  
Chibi Amy:bye bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena pov  
I yawned as I walked home with my friends"oooh I'm so tired!!"I said  
My friend Raye looked at me,"Your always tired meatball head!"she said meanly  
,she's always mean,"Oh Raye your sooo mean!"I said whining."Don't you two start fighting now!"said my friend,Lita."Yeah the last thing we need is a fight!"said my almost twin and best friend,Mina.And then my fun-spoiling cat,Luna,talked,yes she talks, "Girls,youma,transofrm quickly!"she said.She's so bossy but I pulled out my brouch and transformed.Did I mention we're the sailor scouts?Im Sailor Moon,Amy is mercury,Mina is Venus,Raye is Mars and Lita is Jupiter watched them transform and we started running.We stopped,seeing some weirdo's fighting the youma,one red head had SWORD in his hands!and a black haired guy was shooting stuff from his finger like a gun!Well I quickly stepped in"Moon Scepter Elimanation!!"and grinned when the youma was moon dusted!We began talking with the guys,the red haired guy was weird and kind of stupid,but his name was Kuwabara,another guy with long red hair was called Kurama and he was pretty cute!a little black haired guy was named Hiei and that other black haired guy's name was Yusuke.Mercury began to quietly talk with Kurama and Raye was kind of fighting with Hiei,Lita was talking about fighting with Kuwabara And Mina was kind of half talking and half flirting with Yusuke.I smiled.That Was just like her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
me:and that's my first chapy!yaayy!!if I don't get no reviews then no more chappys till I'm so bored I'll add more!  
Kuwabara:I know your plan kid!!you ain't gonna turn me into nothing!!*walks towards her* Me:eep!!(runs with kuwabara chasing me)Yusuke get this thing on a friggin leeasshh!!!*hides*that's it for now! 


	2. Jealousy?

Jealousy??  
Chapter 2  
  
Me:(has kuwabara tied up)hi!I got bored so I decided to write moree!!  
Yusuke:what are you gonna change kuwabara into kid?  
Me:because you called me kid I wont tell and I'd give the funny away,ha haa!  
Botan:your crazy  
Me:your not in the story so go away boat man!  
Botan:BOAT MAN?!!!!!!!!*starts hitting her with her broom*  
Me:ahhh!!!!(runs)on with the sto-ow!!story!!  
Rayes pov This Hiei guy was kind of cute but was really short.'He reminds me of Chibi Goku!' I thought and giggled which earned me a weird look from Hiei and I tried to act normal  
Normal pov Everyone seemed to be enjoying their talks when Luna had to talk,"Enough talk girls,lets go!"she said."Holy Shit that cat talks!!"yelled Kuwabara."It's a fucking alien!!run!!"shouted Yusuke and starts to run but something stopped them and came back And poked at Luna,"Way weird!"said Yusuke.Then Tuxedo Mask came along,"Sorry I'm late!Wheres the youma?"he asked,looking around confused."It's gone but I'm not!"Sailor Moon said as she hugged him.This got Yusuke jealous and mad since he had had his eye On her since he had gotten here,'Who the hell is this guy?!'Yusuke thought madly Flaming with jealousy.This was something Tuxedo Mask noticed greatly and grinned and Kissed Sailor Moon deeply just to annoy Yusuke,which it did and when SailorMoon Kissed him back Yusuke could hardly keep from wanting to rip Tuxedo Mask apart! 'Damnit!!who the hell is this guy?!'Yusuke thought angerly as he watched Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask hug and kiss,seeming to be in complete bliss While Tuxedo Mask Secretly enjoyed seeing Yusuke's jealousy and anger."Hello? Anyone in that head?"asked Mina,tapping Yusuke's head a bit hard which made Raye and Lita giggle and made Yusuke snap his attention to her,"Sorry,got lost In my maze of thoughts"said Yusuke."That's ok,I do that sometimes too,what Were ya thinking about?"asked Mina,curiousity shining in her big blue eyes Which made Yusuke chuckle a bit,'She looks like a kid when she looks like That..'he thought."About...how nice the weather is today!"he blurted out Which made the girls laugh since it was a cloudy and dark day and Yusuke blushed with embarresment.Tuxedo Mask chuckled with Satisfaction.Then all the girls changed back which partly caught the guys Eyes since their fuku's disappeared and two seconds later their clothes appeared And Tuxedo Mask did the same.'God she looks even more beautiful!what I would Give just to have her for one damn night!Yusuke thought hungrily and began To think bad thoughts of what he'd do if his wish to be with Serena for one Night came true.And then he began to form a plan in his mind.. Me:(giggles)ooh what is he planning???cant tell ya,sorry Kuwabara:*is still tied and is now knocked out*X_X Botan:you!!(starts chasing her around) Me:ahh!!no hurty!!I sorry I sorry!!I promise I'll put you in the story if you stooopp!!! Botan:really?ok!*grins and hugs her* Me:phew..ok pleeeaassee review!! 


	3. The Strangy!

The strangy!  
  
Chapter 3 Me:I got my first review!!yaay!!thank you ken-chan!!I feel like I can Write anythinggg!!and I'll write this to my ken-chan and him alone: I like you! Botan:She's damn crazy! Me:me??!CRAZY!!??you little!!(starts chasing her around) Kuwabara:and I get the honors!enjoy the story!*celebrates cause he's free*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
normal pov Every one walked to Lita's apartment,chatting away like normal teens,while an evil dark shadow watched them silently."Im hungry!!"whined Serena as they Walked.Everyone sweat dropped and laughed a little,"I'll get ya some pizza Serena"said Yusuke.That got Dariens attention."No,I'll take you out for dinner Serena"Darien rather quickly said which made Serena's eyes light up happily And she hugged Darien tightly while he smirked at Yusuke who boiled with Anger.Then suddenly it began to rain and Kuwabara turned into a GIRL!"WHAT THE HELL?!"everyone yelled,staring at Kuwabara."Ahh!!Nooo!!My meaningless girlish secret is oout!!" Yelled kuwabara and he/she sobbed dramatically which made everyone sweatdrop. "Uhh.Kuwabara?"asked Yusuke.Kuwabara kept on sobbing,snorting now and thenthen he/she got hit by a skateboarder."Owies."mumbled Kuwabara.Everyone burst out laughing. "What the hell is so funny?!!"demaned Kuwabara then he/she noticed his/her boxers showing from his/her pants."Holy shit!!!!!"he/she screamed,pulling them up and he/she mummbled,"Let's go." and so they went to Kuawabara changed back to a guy cause he took a hot shower and got back in his cloths."So how long have you been keeping this...secret?"asked Yusuke."A looooong time!"said Kuawabara,crossing his arms.All the while,out side,the dark figure watched silently then jumped away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me:yaay!!my third chapter!!and I'm sorry my things are short but I cant type much to long.. Hiei:because you are weak Me:Oh shut up you old poop(wacks him) Botan:Wheres MY part in this damn story?!! Me:err.I'm working on it?(runs and hides) Chibi Serena:bye byee!! 


	4. A dream

A dream  
Chapter 4  
  
Me:WHAT?????no reviews!!!!!!!!I am SO SO...mad and hurt! Yusuke:uuh..it's ok...least you have no flames? Me:your right!that's a goody well enjoy!and give me reviews!! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Normal pov  
  
"Anyone want hot chocolate?"asked Lita,since they were in her apartment."Sure!"said everyone and Lita walked off.Then for some weird reasons they all left,except Serena."Oh darn I gotta go buy sugar,you behave you too!"said Lita as she left,leaving Yusuke and Serena alone."So,"said Serena.'God she's so damn beautiful!I just Wanna have a little bang with her and then I'll be so damn happy!' Thought Yusuke.Then suddenly Serena kissed him!'What the fuck??' Thought Yusuke but he shrugged and kissed her back.she began to Pull off his clothes and he began to pull off her's till they were as Naked as new born babies.Yusuke began to slowly put himself in Her,struggling to control himself and he instantly stopped when she Let out a pained cry and tears began to stream down her beautiful Face."Please don't stop."she whispered softly.He nodded and Began to push him self in more,going inch by inch till he couldn't Stand it anymore and he thrust into her and waited a while so Serena could get used to his size then he began to thrust into her Softly then when she finally let out a pleasured moan he began to Thrust faster."Oooh Yusuke!!God your so fucking big!!Fuck me Faster Yusuke faster!!"she cried with pleasure,and Yusuke more Than gladly did as he was told.Then suddenly out of nowhere Botan came in."Eeek!!"Botan screamed then Yusuke used his spirit Gun on her,killing her*sorry Botan fans* and they continued to have Wild animal sex till Yusuke and Serena finally cummed.Then.... Yusuke woke up with Lita shaking his shoulder."Come on wake up!" Said Lita."Huh?"said Yusuke drowsily then realized he had dreamed. 'God damnit!!' thought Yusuke madly while Darien was secretly enjoying his dream controlling powers.'That'll show him to mess with MY Serena!!' Darien thought evilly. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ me:mwahahahaha!!I am SO evil!I know Botan:whats with killing me you little witch??!!! Me:you said you wanted to be in the story,you didn't say how! Botan:im calling my agent!! Kuwabara:woah. Yusuke:why did it have to be a dream?!?!?!?! Me:cause im evil...ha haaa!!okie give me reviews or else!! 


	5. Who Is She!

Who is she?!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Me:oh my god I got reveiws!!oh THANK YOU SO MUCH!!I feel loved!! Botan:im gonna sue. Me:whatever..and MoonPixie16,yes it was just in the dream,sorry if your sad. Riho Yamazaki:bye bye! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At school!  
Miss H*dunno  
her name,please  
don't hurt me!*  
stood infront  
of the  
class."Today we  
got A new student,please say hello to miss Satrena Tatsuhiko*hint to all you NightWalker Fans!!*"said Miss H.everyone watched her walk in and had to admit she was pretty even Though she was pale as the moon.She politely bowed to the class and said in soft,sweet, silky voice,"It is nice to meet all of you".all of the boys couldn't help trying to get getting a closer look.Then Kuwabura whispered to Yusuke."I bet I could get her to go out with me!"."Yeah right!"Yusuke whispered back and to their surprise Satrena gave them a Rather..special smile which quickly made the others jealous.She sat down next to Serena And smiled friendly at her and Serena smiled back just as friendly.Molly whispered to Serena,"Wow,look at how PALE she is!". "Yeah"whispered back Serena.later during lunch,Satrena didn't eat a thing!and while all the students were leaving she seemed to disappear in thin air!"Wow..i must of ate to much ice cream.."said Serena to herself. But the next day a boy had been found dead,completely drained of blood!"Way weird!" Said Serena to Molly.Satrena looked at them that moment and smiled a chilling smile. Kuwabara passed Satrena a note that asked if she wanted to go on a date with him and Satrena smiled at him and nodded..but her eyes had a chilling,errie look to them that Made even Serena's warm heart turn cold for a moment..this Satrena girl was defiently Someone she was going to keep her eyes on. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me:okie that's it im soooo sorry it so short but you'll like the next chap I promise!! Kuwabara:what are you planning?? Me:and just so you know,Satrena's a name I use online.he he,I likey it.give me Reveiws or I wont add another chapture!!and Smokey,thank you for reading me story,you my BEST friend!!and not my boyfriend.okie bye bye now,give more reviews and I give more chapters!!! 


	6. The Date!

The Date!  
Chapter 6  
  
Me:wow.you send reveiws fast!okie can I ask favor?plz tell your friends about my fic! Botan:don't do it,she's CRAZY!! Me: (beats her)hush!!but if you will then thank you very much! Kuwabara:you brat tell me what your gonna do!!! Me:never!!mwahahahahahahaha!!!!okie enjoy this chapter!!it's kinda creepy but eh. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Kuwabara waited by Satrena's door,it was a long while after the time they had agreed on But he didn't mind.Then the door opened and there she stood,wearing a lovely black dress with straps and it was rather low.Kuwabara just stared,unable to say anything. Satrena giggled and asked,"Are you just going to stand there or are we going on our Date?". Kuwabara nodded quickly and he helped her get in the car he had rented since He had unintentionaly left his own back in his world.He drove to a slightly fancy restrant And helped her get out then they walked inside and got a nice table for two,non smoking, And Satrena smiled,but her smile was strange in a way that chilled Kuwabara to the bone. 'Boy this girls weird!why did I have to choose HER to be my date??but...she is kinda cute.'Kuwabara thought and Satrena giggled at something.Then she leaned forward and he did aswell and just as they were about to kiss she put him in a trance and started moving towards his neck when suddenly...the waiter came and they both leaned back quickly.'Whoah!what the fuck just happened?!!who the hell is this girl?!'Kuwavara thought confused but Satrena just smiled a cute innocent smile but it didn't fool Kuwabara.they both ate and talked a bit then they left and took a nice strool in the park but all that time she acted as if she was going to kiss him she put him in a trance and was going towards his neck but something made her stop and made the trance break and Kuwabara began to get freaked out!Long into the ealier hours did they finally come back to her house."Would you like to come in?I could make us some Hot Cocoa"asked Satrena Smiling sweetly and Kuwabara couldn't help but say yes!While he sat she made Hot Cocoa and she handed him his cup smiling and sat besides him*why do I think of Miss Muffet and the spider who sat beside her and frightened Miss Muffet away?*and drank her Hot Cocoa then she finally got to his neck and he jumped up and looked at her and was shocked by what he saw!Satrena eyes were no longer a lush brown but a peircing Yellow and they were black slitted*hint to my fellow NightWalker fans!!!!* and he Could see she had FANGS in her mouth."What the fuck are you?!!!!"he half yelled,half Asked."Wouldn't you like to know?"she asked and launched at him but he ran outside and drived away quickly in his car....only to get pulled over by a police officer. The next day Kuwabara told Yusuke what he saw and Yusuke just laughed."Man that's CRAZY!!!you were probably imagining it!!no way she could a something!!"Yusuke said and laughed and that got Kuwabara mad.So Kuwabara punched him and stormed inside The school but now he found out that ANOTHER boy had been found,dead and bloodless.Serena walked up to him and asked,"You went on a date with Satrena??What Happened???"."Well she kept trying to bite my neck and she got weird eyes and fangs Near the end of our date!"Kuwabara replied."I knew it!!the only reason could be-" Serena lowered her voice a good deal,"that Satrena is a vampiress!!"."Holy shit!!!!!" Yelled Kuwabara which made all the people look at him as if he was just some crazy Asshole and he looked down sheepishly."So what are we gonna do?"asked Kuwabara Serena shrugged helplessly and said,"I dunno..." then they froze when she walked by,able to catch the eye of every boy,except Kuwabara cause he knew what she really Was.'We're onto you Satrena..yes we're way onto you..'thought Serena icely. Which made Satrena stop and stare coldly at Serena.Now Serena remembered how to Deal with a vampiress and she ate a TON and I mean a TON of that garlicy Bar-B-Q. The next day she acciedently breathed on her friends and they nearly choked."What the hell did you eat Serena??"asked Lita."The galicy Bar-b- q"answered Serena."Why do We have another vampire?"asked Mina who was just looking at a cute guy in a magazin. "Yep"said Serena."Who???"asked the girls."Satrena Tatsuhiko"replied Serena icly. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Me:why do I think of a soap opra?*shrugs*well how was it?good I hope Kuwabara:what the hell is with her trying to make me a vampire?!!!!! Me:I dunno..*shrugs*well give me reveiws and tell your friends about me fanfic!! Or else I'll never submit another chapter!!!!! Botan:im gonna sue,I swear!!! Me:yeah yeah...what ever....well okie bye bye and remember,the more reviews,the More chapters!!*skips off* 


	7. The Deadly Night

The Deadly Night  
  
Chapter seven  
  
Me:whooooo I got reveiws!!!!!*dances*uh-huh,uh-huh reveiws oh yeah! Botan:noo now she's going crazy again oh the humanity!!!!!! Kuwabara:oh shut up... yusuke:yeah,and we told you to lay off the sugar satrena!! Me:sugar?what sugar?im on a natural hyper mode!!!!!! Hiei:the puny girl got into the sugar again.. Me:ahh forget it!!on with the story!!it's GRUSOME,along with a hint of humor^-^! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
normal po  
  
Serena sneaked through the shadows,following Satrena,the girls following behind her and the guys aswell,and defiently Darien but because he didn't want Yusuke trying to get his hands on HIS Serena!!*my,pretty posessive,arnt ya Darien?*They turned the corner and Serena muffled a horrified scream,there lay a bloody body of a young girl and infront of it sat none other then the vampiress Satrena,blood around her mouth and a large bloody chunk of warm humanly flesh lay in her hands,she must of smelled Serena's garlicy breath cause she gasped and disappeared and the small "hunting" group looked at each other confused.had she smelled Serena's breath and run?They'd never know.Suddenly they heard Serena scream,she was caught by Satrena!!"Leave me be and she will live!!"said Satrena angrily but Lita just HAD to open her big mouth and said"Leave Serena alone vampiress!!!!"."Not till you leave me be!!all I want is peace,I only kill to feed!!"replied Satrena and each gave their word,including Serena, and she let Serena go."Im sorry,I had to do that,I only want peace but I also need blood to survive...please understand and accept my most deepest apologies.."said Satrena and she looked down but Serena smiled and said"I fogive you Satrena,just please only eat off of animal ok?"she asked and Satrena smiled happily and nodded gladly.Serena then said,"Lets get some PIZZA!!!!"everyone cheered,including Satrena and they did and boy were they surprised when she ate some pizza!"I thought you couldn't touch or even eat garlic!"said Ami quizzicaly."Oh im only half vampiress,im also half human!"replied Satrena,pausing from her second and last piece of pizza but she stopped when they all looked totally confused,"My mom was a vampiress and my dad was a human"she calmly explained and went on eatting when they all nodded in understanding and went on eatiing their pizzas happily then they all went DANCING and had a ripping roaring good time!!then Darien dropped everyone off at their houses and everyone went to sleep happily,encludding the vampiress,Satrena. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me:awwww happy endding to this chapter!!MORE to come but give me reveiws!! Botan:*sighs*and tell your friends about her fanfic or she will- Yusuke:*having a hot poker at him*never add another chapter.. Hiei:good bye you pathtic weaklings... Me:*hits him and he repeats the goodbye thing politly and grins* All:Byeee!!! Chibi Chibi:and god bless us,everyone! All:*stares at Chibi Chibi*um..ok cut... 


	8. A New Friendship

A New Friendship  
  
chapter 8  
  
Me:wow...fast reveiwed and of COURSE this isnt the end!!duuh baka Botan:stop sending reveiws so she can stop sending chapters!!! Me:no,keep sending the reveiws!!*soon starts arguing with Botan* Yusuke:uuh...on with the...*dodges a chair*story,girls stop!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
normal pov  
  
Everything had been wonderful with the new friendships with the half vampiress, Satrena would eat and chat with Mina and Serena,she would help cook with Lita, She'd study with Amy,She'd help Rei clean the temple and she even helped the Outer Senshi!!she'd race with Amira,have little violin contests with Michelle, help find lamps with Hotaru*Taru is her nickname,cute aint it??* and she sewed with Trista*she my fave!!*.She even helped Darien with his studies and the Yu Yu gang with their training!Everyone was happy and dandy..but a evil was coming nearer and nearer,but the scouts couldn't sense a thing......a Shadow was watching,Following Satrena where ever she went......but enough of that.Just as the girls were shopping,there were laughing about a movie they had just seen,called Bruce Almighty*anybody see that movie??it's SOOO cute!!*"I cant believe he made those cars just brush to the side!"laughed Rei,the girls laughed aswell."And how he made all those sticky notes appear!!"giggled Satrena.They were having fun a shadowed figure watched them holding a................ICE CREAM CONE!!!!!*dum dum dum*,then the figure walked away but triped and it's icecream cone landed on a womans breast and it started apologizing quickly buuut......it ended up getting beaten and called a pervert. Meanwhile the girls were completely unaware of the beating and pervert calling woman and the poor beaten shadowed figure.Then suddenly Darien poped up*and I mean litterly, on the pop thing^-^*"Darien!!!"Serena shouted,her eyes lighting up like the fourth of July and she hugged him tightly and he patted her buns."Hey meatball head!"he said, grinning like the big jerk he is.But naturely Serena was to love smitten to notice and she giggled like the cute little innocent school girl she was.Then,ironicaclly, Yusuke and the guys showed up and they all went to a party and got drunk and went to jail and endded up having "fun" with their jail partners and guess what? Serena endded up with yusuke and Hiei and Rei and Darien endded up having a threesome and the guards got so grossed out that they let the gang out early!! And they called a cab and got home safe and sound and woke up in the morning with HUUUGEEEEEEEE hangovers!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me:mwhahahahahahahahaha!!! evil laughter Botan:great,she lost it again!!she got into the sugar!! Me:no I didntttt!!!!!*hyper giggle gives me away* Yusuke:uuh-hhuuuhhh........*doesn't look to assured* Hiei:we MUST keep her away from the sugar before she killes herself..... Me:meeeeee??????naaaaaahhh!!!!!*jumps around but it held back by kurama*wheee!! Kurama:*has his rose whip on her*please,help she's so strong!!! Me:*breaks free and runs amoke*mwahahahahahahahaha!!!! Botan:well.....give her three or more reviews and she'll add more chapters..... Yusuke:Satrena no don't hurt the kitty!!!!*runs off* Botan:oops gotta go,tell your friends about the fic and hurry back with reveiws!!!*runs to help*Satrennnaa!!!! 


	9. TheEnd

The....End?  
  
chapter 10  
  
Me:*looks very gloomy,sighs unhappily*my first fanfic....a failure...*sniffles* Yusuke:we'll be packed away again!!oh how could you disappoint a child??? Botan:I didn't even get my real part!!*sobs dramaticly* Kuwabara:I'll never drive another car!!*sobs with Botan* All:*suddenly light up*FOOLED YA,FOOLED YA!!NYAH NYAH!! Me:*laughs*my fanfic isnt going to be shut down!!but my threat still stands Others:Uh-huh,send reveiws and tell your friends about us,if you want the fanfic to live!! Me:yep!!so,Sailorgirl says,"give me reveiws,or I'll punish you!!"he he,bye!!and no thank you blackwolf girl,I perferr to do my own stuff,but email me ideas please!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ the scouts rushed to where a yama was suppost to be but there be only a pile of ash, and there,that very same scout stood,dressed in her strange fuku."Who ARE you??" asked SailorMoon."I am SailorDeath."answered the sailor soilder."SailorDeath?" asked luna confused."But theres no scout for death!"she exclaimed."But there is,Luna..." said Sailor Death calmly,"Just as I look for my team mates,SailorDestiny,SailorFate, SailorChaos,and SailorStarlight,and my gaurdian cat Blazes....They were lost during our battle against a SailorGalaxia,"*im setting this after that series k?I'll be kinda switchin* "Sailor Galaxia?!!!!"said all the scouts in shock."Who that?"asked Kuwabara."A powerful would be sailor who took over a good womens body and stole star seeds...." replied SailorMars quietly."Farewell scouts,becareful of our new enemy......"said SailorDeath said quietly and jumped away,leaving the scouts looking very worried but Luna looked the most worried and she seemed confused aswell.All of them went home quietly,thinking.The next day they allowed Satrena to join their study and normal talk group for once,since she wanted to very badly."Ok,we're gonna actually study this time right?"asked Amy worried and sighed relieved when everyone nodded and began to study and when they didn't hear Serena giggle they became worried and found out....... she WAS studying!!"Serena,are you sick??"asked Lita worried."Should I bleed her??" asked Satrena,looking hopeful for blood but Serena quickly shook her head."No!! Im fine!!I just want to get a good score on my next test!!"she answered quickly. "You ARE sick,oh someone get a manga,ice cream,sugar ANYTHING!!!"shouted a crazied Mina."Girls stop it!!"said Amy madly,"Let her study if she wants to willingly!! we should be ENCOURAGING her,not discouraging her!!!this is a change for the good!! now sit down!!!"she said,calming down a little,the dumbfounded girls sat back down and went on studying,checking on Serena now and then,Satrena would continuesly offer to bleed her,all of which Serena turned down because she wanted her blood to stay in HER body!!Then Satrena looked at Rei and asked,"Do you have any raw meat you havent poured the blood out of yet?im hungry...".Rei looked nervous and surprised "Yeah,I do,I'll go get it but my grandpa or Chad better not see me or I'll be covered with Purity slips*what im calling those strips of paper she puts on the evil monsters*"she stood and walked out of the room."Heat it up a bit first please!!i cant drink cold!!!" Satrena called to her and Rei shouted ok back and Satrena sat back smiling a bit. "Sorry if im grossing or freaking you girls out but......i gotta survive ne?"she asked and all the girls nodded,smiling understandingly then they watched as Serena finished and layed down her head and had a nice little nap.  
  
*Serena's Dream*  
  
"Huh?W-where am i?"asked Serena confused and looked around at the destroyed city. Then she froze,and gasped."Rei!!!!"she shouted and ran to the body of her dear friend."Oh Rei,what happened??"she asked worriedly then stoped,seeing all the other girls,all of them were dead and she heard a cruel laugh and looked up and there stood a figure covered in darkness,a second figure stood beside the first which looked female, the second was male.The girl looked familiar....Serena knew who she was!!it was none other than Satrena!!But she looked different she wore a long black dress,it looked like Neo Queen Serenity's but different,more sexy and she wore a black jewled crown on her head,she held a syth.Her eyes were also pitch black and cold.This didn't look like Satrena.The Man next to her has flowing black hair and peircing green eyes.He wore a kind of generals uniform but it was different,in a way Serena couldn't guess.The man laughed and said in a deep,sexy and cool silky voice,"Pathetic princess!!This girl shall be the ruler of this world,called DarknessCrystal!!And no goody-good princess will stand in our way,will she my darling princess?"he said,looking over at Satrena and she looked back,giving a cold smile and spoke,her voice dripping with hatred and coldness," Indeed my love,she shall have to die!!"She laughed evily as she jumped down and rose her syth"  
  
*End Of Dream*  
  
Serena screamed as she sat up,scaring the other girls."Serena whats wrong??"asked a worried Satrena.Serena looked at her,releived to find it a dream."Nothing......just....a horrible dream,nothing more."She gave a comforting smile and the girls relaxed but Serena was still shaken by the dream.Did it mean something?Could Satrena really do something so horrible?Or was it just a bad dream,her imagining it all?She Didn't know. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me:wheeeee nice chapter!!!somewhat long...i did a little each day so it's nice!! Serena:why did you make it such a horrible dream?? Me:you'll see......you'll see....i don't wanna ruin anything now do i? Botan:put me in the next chapter?please?pretty please?? Me:hmmm...ok!IF you serve me as long as I put you in my story!! Botan:um err......ok......*sighs* Me:*grins*good!!get me a soda!! Botan:*walks off mummbling* Me:oh yeah,please send more reviews and email me little ideas for my fanfic!! I'd really appreciate it cause im running out!!and tell your friends about my Fan fic so I can get more and more!!and the more reveiws and ideas I get,the faster I'll try to send chapters,well byee!! All:see ya!! 


	10. The Discovery

The Discovery!  
  
chapter 11  
  
Me:wheeeeeee yay I fooled ya!!yippe!!and sorry,cant say,mabye she will or wont.. Botan:heres your.....*whispers* Me:oh yeah thanks,be right back folks!!*runs to bathroom* Yusuke:and whats that about????*looks confused* Botan:*whispers something to him* All the guys:WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!! Botan:yep.....she is..... Kuwabara:you mean she actually bleeds?!!!!! Botan:gaaahh you loudmouth!!!!!*beats him* Yusuke:*is serious shock*uuh...on with the......story?*faints* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The girls were running to where a yama was.They felt bad about leaving Satrena alone but the had to destroy this yama.Strangly they were getting stronger and stronger,some even looked human!They stoped,there was SailorDeath,she hadnt defeated the yama yet! Just as SuperSailorMoon was about to dust the yama,SailorDeath rose a syth like staff and shouted,"Black Screaming Inferno!!!!"and a big blast of some strange black energy hit the yama,it let out a inhumanly scream and turn to nothing but a smoking pile of yama flesh.The scouts stared in apsolute shock.Sailor Death smiled proudly then saw them.Her gaze lingered on SuperSailorMoon,making the poor girl shiver.Then she jumped away."I'll follow her,"whispered SailorVenus and jumped after her,five minutes later she came back shocked."I-i know who she is......."she said.The girls looked at her expectantly,looking eager to know."I-it was Satrena!!!"she said in a rush.The girls became shocked.Satrena was that powerful sailor?a sailor scout was a half vampiress? nothing seemed to make sense anymore it seemed.Serena recalled her name,Satrena was holding the same syth in her hands as she was when she was SailorDeath!Did this mean something?Was this going to be the REAL future?She wished she knew. The Girls walked back to the temple after detransforming and looked at Satrena. "We know,Satrena..."they said quietly,she was calm."I know"she replied. "I wanted you to know....since I know who you are,it's really clear to see."she smiled a bit.All the girls look dumbfounded.She KNEW who they were with just a look?She was DEFIENTLY a strange girl.a nice girl but strange.It was so amazing a girl like her could be a powerful sailor solider!Satrena simply smiled calmly.The girls relaxed. She must of known a long time and yet she hadnt told ANYONE!!She must be a real good friend,one they didn't intend to loose."Favor,Satrena?"asked Serena nervously. Satrena smiled and nodded."Can we dust the yama once in a while please??"she asked. Satrena laughed,"Of course I will,I cant defeat every yama can i?I'll let you destroy the yama often"she replied happily.Then luna jumped onto the table and looked at Satrena. "How long had you know you were a sailor solider?"Luna asked.Satrena didn't seem surprised Luna had talked and calmly said,"Oh,five or seven years I believe,"The scouts looked very amazed.Suddenly a young girl with curly blonde hair and big sea green eyes burst in,"Satrena!!"called the girl and Satrena instantly stood,"Emily!!"she replied and they hugged each other happily and Satrena turned to the confused scouts,"Girls,this is Emily,otherwise know as SailorFate!"she said happily then the girls understood and smiled."Im Rei,known as SailorMars"said Rei as friendily as she could manage."Im Amy,Know as SailorMercury"said Amy shyly."Im Mina,also know as Sailor V and Venus!!"said Mina hyperly and grinning like she was just named Miss America. "Im Lita,known as SailorJupiter!"said Lita,"And she's an excellent cook!!"piped up Mina while Lita blushed.Emily smiled.Serena held out her hand,"Im Serena,known as the leader of this group,SailorMoon"she said and grinned from ear to ear when Emily shook her hand.They all sat down while that same nosy shadowed figure stood by a window,watching them and when Satrena looked at it,the figure jumped away."Whatcha looking at,Satrena??"asked Mina and Satrena smiled at her,"Nothing Mina,nothing at all...."she replied.But deep down,she knew very well it was something,something dark and evil.....something that was coming....for HER!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me:ooooooh,what will happen???!!! Botan:I dunno,what will happen? Me:............i dunno....... Yusuke:*snickers quietly,standing on his head* Me,Botan:QUIET YUSUKE!!!!! Yusuke..........O.O.............*silence*............ Me:*grins*ha......oh and I noticed something......no one news typin reveiws!! Botan:you didn't tell anyone about us!!!!! Me:yeah!!!i've asked how......how many times did I ask?? Serena:ummm......six! Me:right.....i've asked you six times,I ask you just two small favors and you cant do that?! Botan:come on people,she's just a soon-to-be teenager!!! Me:uh-huh!!!wait.......ha ha ha my birds dancing to Shania Twain!!!*laughs* Botan:really?*looks and laughs* Everyone:*looks and starts laughing*bye bye people,give more reveiws!!ha ha ha!! 


	11. UnFolding plans

Unfolding plans  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Me:grrrrr......I got so bored waiting for reveiws,I posted chapter anyway!!  
  
Yusuke:calm down satrena,calm down  
  
Botan:yeah,mabye some long periods of no chapters will teach them!  
  
Me:*sighs*yeah......mabye your right......  
  
Kuwabara:sure we're right!!!SEND MORE REVEIWS,FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!!!!!  
  
Me:kuwabara,calm down......  
  
Botan:but we don't wanna get packed away again!!not the darkness!!  
  
Me:*sighs*don't worry.....now onto the story.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Satrena was walking down an allyway,looking for a meal when the cloaked figure appeared to her."Hello,Satrena....."said the figure in the same voice from Serena's Dream*see chapter ten,in Serena's dream for his voice description*Satrena took a step back,clearly alert to the figure,"Andrios!!"she said,a bit madly.The figure pulled back the hood to show is WAS the ma from Serena's dream,Andrios smirked."Im glad to see You still remember me Satrena...."said Andrios coyly.Satrena growled madly then Andrios moved forward and pulled her into his cloak,giving her a kiss and they were gone.  
  
~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~  
  
"Satrena hasn't been around much,im getting worried about her...."said Luna. "Aww DON'T worry Luna!Satrena is half vampiress she can take care of herself!"Said Serena,munching on a cookie Lita had made.Luna still looked worried,"But she's a fellow sailor scout!!She's part of this team!" she said,a little annoyed." I'll go check on her!" said Mina."NO,Mina,NO!!!!!"They all shouted and she sighed and shrugged. Serena stood and said,"I'll do it!!!" and walked out before any one could object. They looked at each other a bit surprised.had Serena just raised her voice to all of them?Did she really do that??Things had defiently got strange......Then......suddenly.... .........they all jumped because.......................................................they heard................. ................MINA SNORING!!!!!!!!!!!!They all sweatdropped.they were getting pretty nervous!!They would have to work on that!!"Huh?where did Serena go?" asked Rei, Looking around.They realized Serena had already gone off to look for Satrena! "Oh,Serena!!!"Groaned the scouts.Serena was running towards the address Satrena had given her a week or two before and she had used it but couldn't quite memorize it. Serena stopped in front of a mansion that had gates in the front,"Well,here's Satrena's house!"Said Serena to herself,trying to push away the fear she always felt but some of it still remained,like always.She pushed in the key Satrena had given to her alone and Pushed open the gate,closing and locking it behind her and walked to the front door,she Pulled down on the rope that rung the bell.She waited,getting more and more frightened. Finally,Satrena's butler opened the door."Oh,hello ms.Serena,please,do come in,I just freshly made cookies and tea"said the butler,stepping aside to let her in.Serena did,but not because of the cookie bribe,because she didn't like being outside.She looked at the butler.He was beautiful,blonde hair and sea green eyes,skin nearly as pale as Satrena's but it had more color and life but she knew better than to fall for his charm,she had learned long ago that he was a vampire,a bit older than Satrena.Nearly everyone in Satrena's house was a vampire or vampiress,some half and some full blooded,all of them beautiful,even the humans that stayed there,the humans were used for feeding, and sexual pleasures,that made Serena shiver.Serena looked at the butler again and remembered his name and smiled faintly,"Thanks johnson"She said,watching as he nodded and walked to a chair and sat down,jumping up."Yow!!!!"she landed on her butt on the ground,Johnson lightly laughed and picked up a pin from in the chair. "James"he said plainly,that boy was a vampire Serena would always remember!! A young boy who looked six or seven with mint green hair and playful lavender eyes,yes he was cute but VERY mischivious,always playing jokes and pranks on people,but Serena was his favorite person to "torture",as he called it.And it was like torture!!He stuck EYEBALLS in her drinks,put something sharp in her chair, put BLOOD flavored GUM in her hair!!He'd trip her when she was walking by, he'd do everything that annoyed her but what scared her the most is when he imitated THUNDER!!Yes,her most feared thing,thunder and he could do it so well!! It always annoyed and scared Serena when she had found out James was playing yet another trick on her!!Then she would do what he hated most,giving him a kiss on the forhead(AN:you know boys,heh)and he would always pout afterwards.But they would still be friendly and talk about stuff,they shared much in common.It was almost scary! She sat down again and Johnson went to get the cookies and tea,he soon came back and set down the cookies and tea but Serena touched neither."Where is Satrena?" she asked,looking at him."Mistress?she hasn't come home yet from her feeding,which was the night before."replied Johnson and Serena blinked"Is she missing??"she asked worried,because Johnson looked worried,and it was hard to worry him,unless it had to do with Satrena."Well yes.....she was kiddnapped we believe.....And by one of her loving enemies no doubt......"He looked up as it began to storm outside.and he said just one thing. "It has begun...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me:wheee,cliff hanger!!ok,I feel better now!!and this is a good,long chap too!!  
  
Yusuke:*nods,where he's tied up in a corner and gagged*  
  
Botan:Hey,no one got tortured!!  
  
Serena:except me!!*pouts*  
  
Me:eh....*shrugs*im not in the mood to torture,been kinda sick lately.....  
  
Everyone there:SICK?????????  
  
Me:yep....well,see ya later,SEND REVEIWS OR THIS STORY WILL BE GONE!!!!  
  
Botan:eep,yeah please send reveiws,or we get packed away again!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara:NOO!!!!!!!NOT THE BOX AGAIN!!!!anything but the BOX!!!!!!!  
  
YuYu and SM gangs:SAVE US FROM THE BOX,SEND MORE REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!  
  
me:and don't forget to tell your friends about us!!!byee!!! 


	12. New Evil

New Evil  
chapter 12  
  
Me:well....lost my imsperation spark for a moment.....  
  
Kuwabara:and we were getting packed away in......THE BOX!!!!  
  
Botan:uh-huh!!!  
  
Me:sighs to myselfyou were not...you locked yourself in the bathroom...  
  
Kuwabara:oh...well,it felt like I was in The Box....  
  
Me:rolls my eyesuh-huh......yeah,right.........  
  
Kuwabara:it's true!  
  
Me:mm...right,ok well,onto the story......  
  
Serena sighed as she walk home,everything was becoming so strange!And with Satrena missing she was worried,even though she was a half vampiress,she still acted human and was kinda vunrable...she blinks as she stopped,an arrow nearly missing her."Wha??who there!!"she said,looking around,reatching for her locket when a hand slapped hers and she gasped,seeing who her attacker was.It was none other than Satrena!!but she looked just the same as in her dream,which was rather bad for herthose of you who have NO clue,check chap9."Satrena!!where have you been??Me and the girls have been so worried about you!!!"she blinked when Satrena run and nearly cut her to pieces with a scythe!!Serena screamed and jumped back,grabbing up her brooch and transformed, "Moon Crystal Power!!!" she held up her crystal and pointed it at Satrena,"Now I'll make you good again!!!Crystal Love Healing!!!"eh....i got that from Wedding Peach, when she says Sacred Crystal Love For You-0pink and silver light glowed from the crystal and flooded over Satrena but she just laughed,"Stupid little girl!!"she slapped the crystal from Sailor Moon's hands and slammed her against a wall,her hand around her throat,squeezing the breathe out of her when Satrena suddenly shrieked and let go, four familiar voices shouted out,"Stop right there!!"Sailor Moon looked,there stood the four inner scouts,Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars had combined attacks to make Satrena let go.Satrena hissed and disappeared in a powerful blast of black windsthink of Prince Diamond from Sailor Moon R.  
  
The Next Day   
  
"That was so weird!"said Mina,licking at an icecream cone."Yeah"agreed Lita. The Yu Yu boys and girl looked at each other then the scouts,"Why,what happened??" they asked at the same time.The girls explained to them."That IS weird!!"said Botan. "Yeah,that's fucked up."said Kuwabara then drank a big gulp from his large soda,making a slurping sound.Everyone just kinda stared at him."What?"he asked.No one said anything then they all burst out laughing and kuwabara looked behind him,there was Serena,making bunny ears ontop of his head,she was smiling like she had won the 50 billion dollar jackpot then kuwabara smiled and laughed along with them good naturedly.But a dark shadow watched with hateful cold eyes and Satrenathe shadow walked out of the Crown Arcade,slurping a milkshake manicaly,people looking at her weirdly as she thought,"You wait scouts....your end will come......and darkness will rule the world for an eternity and more!"  
  
Me:ok,I feel a little better now.....not to bad....  
  
Botan:"slurping a milkshake manicaly"?thats stupid.....  
  
Me:shut and get me my soda!!  
  
Botan:yes ma'me.....walks away grumbling  
  
Yusuke:snickers and gets hit and gagged  
  
Me:eh....so,please send some reveiws and....looks at the others.....  
  
Others:tell your friends about us!!  
  
Me:yeah ok.....thats a wrap,print check the gate  
  
Yusuke:wheres my damn coffee??!  
  
Mina:ugh my hairs,like,all messed up!!  
  
Me:nah,mines worst,with all the black wind and stuff.....  
  
Serena:hey,is the camera still on???  
  
Everyone:looks at each otheruh.....  
  
Me:who's turn was it to control the camera again??  
  
Kuwabara:mine,sorry!flirting with rei...turns off the camera,the screen goes static 


	13. The Battle

The Battle

chapter 13

Me:hi,I think this may be my last chapter.i dunno

Kuwabara:we're gonna be packed away??

Me:mabye not,mabye I'll set you free

Kuwara:yeah,and mabye pigs will grow wings and a horn

Yusuke:uh...never know.....why don't you start the story satrena?

Me:nodsok and im so sorry my fanfic stopped the humor,im really sorry

Somewhere dark and spookily evil

"We almost had her!!!"a angry,famililar voice screams and another familiar soothing voice answers,"yes,yes we almost did love but next time we'll get that little goody-good

princess and you'll take her place and turn sickening CrystalTokyo into wonderful,

Beautiful DarknessTokyo!"Satrena comes into veiwthink movie cameraswith Andrios

and he was stroking her cheek while Satrena was slowly relaxing to his touch."You are so

beautifulto meeeee!!cant you resist singing the song"he said and leaned forwards,kissing her deeply but she pulled away,smirking and he chuckled.

"I don't feel like giving in so easily tonight my love....."she said coyly as she lead him to

their bedroom and closed the door.ok,I just want yall to know,this will be better than chapter 4Andrios chuckled and said,"Very well love" as Satrena began to remove his

clothes pulling him onto the bed as she did and he did the same for her,lowering his head

to suck on a breast,craddling it like a precious jewle in his hand while she closed her eyes,moaning lightly but she pushed him away gently,opening her eyes to look at him.

"No love,I want to be the dominater tonight"she said,pouting in such a way that sent delicious shivers up Andrios's spine,making him moan a bit.(ok,im gonna be evil

and stop riighhtt here,mwahahahahahahahaha!!!)

ElseWhere

Serena shived strangely."Whats wrong Serena?" asked Mina,looking up from her drink."N-nothing....i just got a bad feeling for a moment.....it must have been my imagination."replied Serena."Or mabye it was something bad you ate,but then again

you can eat just about anything,meatball head!"teased Rei.Serena began to cry(what else

is new?) when the boys walked in."Hey,whats wrong Serena?"asked Yusuke kindly and

Serena explained,sniffling and he frowned at Rei then sat down next to Serena and wrapped an arm around her shoulder."Hey theres a dance today at some place,you girls

wanna come with us?"asked Kuwabara while looking at them.After some careful thought they looked at each other then the boys and smiled."Yes!"they said at the same time.

The Dance...You Know......

The girls walked in excitedly.Well,Serena wasn't quite to happy because Darien was to busy to come so she had come with yuske,while Amy came with Kurama,Mina HAD no

date,and Rei had come with Hiei(he so cute!!)Serena was wearing a pretty,some what sparkley light pink dress with somewhat puffy sleeves and one inch high heels,Amy was wearing a nice modest blue dress with long sleeves and it reatched her ankle,with normal BLUE slippers,Mina was wearing a low cut,orange dress with some glitter on it and no

sleeves and small high heels,she wanted to drive the boys crazy with her "good looks"but she did look good without her bow in her hair,and Rei was wearing a red somewhat low cut dress with small sleeves and small silkish red gloves on her hands and wearing red

(what else?)slipper-high heelish shoes.The boys all wore normal black tuxedos.a couples song was playing so the girls and boys in the group who HAD a date went onto the dance floor and began to dance,enjoying themselves completely,but Rei was feeling

strange,almost edgy so she stepped on hiei's toes a lot.Suddenly the roof above exploded,

everyone began screaming and they watched as Satrena and Andrios floated down through the ceiling."Come out sailor scouts,we know you're here!!"said Satrena coldly

and laughed evily.Serena glanced at the girls and they nodded and when Satrena and

Andrios werent looking,they snuck into the girls bathroom and transformed.They soon

rushed out of the restroom."Satrena,stop this,this isnt you!!!"shouted SailorMoon,hoping

to get through to her but Satrena merely smirked."On the contuary,this is exactly who im

suppost to be!!!"she said harshly and laughed icily as she threw a large ball of black flames at SailorMoon,knocking her into a wall while burning her badly."SailorMoon!!!"

shouted all the other sailor scouts.Sailormoon slowly stood up."Im not gonna give up,

I'll get back the real Satrena!!Crystal Love Hea-!!"but before Sailormoon could finish,

Satrena's scythe appeared and she'd knocked the crystal out of her hands."I don't think

so!!"sailor Satrena icily.Andrios smirked as he watched,"Are you ready to kill her my

darling?"he asked coldly and Satrena smirked,nodding."I've been ready!!!"she said excitedly as she raised her scythe.Suddenly the Silver Crystal began to glow a serene

silver color.A chiming sound filled the air and a black light appeared under Satrena.

"W-what is this?!!"she said as a black crystal formed out of her chest,black ribbons

shot out of the light and wrapped around Satrena's arms and legs and so on and pulled

her down into the light as she screamed,vainly trying to escape from the ribbons,a bright

flash filled the room and when everyone could see clearly again there stood a figure.

It looked like Satrena,with the same hair and figure,but she wore a black fuku with

a black and golden skirt,a deep gray front bow with a black heart shaped brooch and

elbow length gloves ending in black with silver,the back bow with also a deeo gray with

trailing ends.she had a gray choker with a golden star on it(I have somethin like that,it's

white with a silver star) and a golden tiara with a sparkling black stone set in it,she opened her eyes to reveal peircing brown eyes.Andrios gasped and began to back away

but Satrena turned to him and spoke icily."You will pay for your crimes Andrios....."

she said.She raised a hand and a ball of swirled black and silver formed and fly from her

hand,slamming into Andrios and he let out an unearthly scream as he turned into mere

dust.all the scouts and yuyu guys stared."W-whos that?"asked Yusuke slowly.

"Super Sailor Death....."replied Luna,merely staring along with the humans.

Satrena slowly turned to them and smiled lightly."Thank you Princess Serenity,

for saving me and my soul......."said Super Sailor Death as she slowly reverted back

to Satrena,she smiled and then fainted.The girls and guys rushed forwards,helping

her sit up."Come on,get her to my car,we'll take her to the hospital"says Yusuke.

So the helped pick Satrena up and carried her to Yusukes rented car.They all piled into

into the other cars and followed Yusuke to the Hospital.

Four Weeks Later

Serena and her friends walked along from school,chatting and smiling when a voice

ringed out ahead of them."Hello".The others looked and saw a smiling Satrena.

"I was able to get out early..."she said,still smiling and all the girls and guys ran,

hugging her."I know a way to get you back to your world Spirit Detectives...."said

Satrena.The guys looked at each other then her."Actually,we were thinking of staying

here,since me and Serena are dating now....since we found out Darien was cheating on

her with Andrews ex girl,Rita."Serena smiled,taking Yusuke's hand happily.All the

Spirit Detectives had a special reason for staying there,in that dimension.Satrena smiled

more and nodded and said,"Alright then.....now,shall we all go get some ice cream??"

They all looked at each other and grinned and nodded,shouting"Yeah!!!"and walked

off together towards the Crown Arcade,laughing and chatting happily like only the best

of friends could,Six Sailor Scouts and Four Spirit Detectives.

me:wow,this seems like a pretty long chappy to me,and I feel kinda

sad to end my story

Kuwabara:yeah,and now we get packed away....

Me:nah,your free.....go on,don't you people agree these poor

souls should be freeee??

Yusuke:you'll really let us go??

Me:no....of course I will!!

Serena:yaayy!!we should celabrate with soda!!

Me:yeah!!

All:Thanks for reading this story,god bless you for reviewing so nicely!!!!!!

Me:ja ne mina(see you everyone),check out the more stories im soon to give out!!


End file.
